28 days later: the escape
by fredfred123
Summary: Joe is afraid, Joe is alone. He has just lost his family to the viral plague that is the rage. He seems doomed until he finds a lost contingent of the Royal Marines in Chesterfield, Derbyshire. First fanfic, please inform of any problems and i will deal with them in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

28 days later, the escape working title

Joe was running. He didn't dare look back; he would be gone in an instance. He heard the screams and gargles of the infected, and the slight noise of gunfire in the distance. Sometimes, the odd explosion would punctuate the howls of the damned. However, one constant noise overrides them all. The slaps of torn shoes and hardened soles of feet against the crack ridden tarmac. All that Joe could see was street lights and the flames of anarchy, and destruction and tragedy.

He could smell the smell of burning cars and homes, the smell of munitions powder. But one smell dominated the rest, the smell of burning flesh and blood. He didn't dare stop to determine his surroundings that would be suicide. He was chased by four people. One was a child, no older than 10, his lower leg near devoid of flesh, but this didn't hinder his running. He was wearing a small, white shirt and jogging bottoms. His screams was a knife that cut through the man's soul like butter.

The second was another child, this time around 15. He had clearly tried to kill himself before the virus took hold; there was a large hole in his shoulder where he had turned just before pulling the trigger. The hole was very large, and his arm was hanging on by a thread. His body was shirtless, revealing a large bite mark on his armpit, the opposite one from the near dismembered arm. His trousers were polyester and long in length, causing him to sometimes trip over them.

The third one was a baby, about 6 months old, all it wore was its diaper, dark brown from when the child discharged after the shock of being bitten. In spite of being young, it still ran with massive pace, excrement trailing behind it. The final one was a very large woman, about 50. Her shirt barely held as she ran, she had not ran like this in many years. She wore a mini skirt revealing her dismembered feet. She looked like she had been bitten on both; she had been too late to cut them off before she was infected.

Joe stopped, seeing these people chasing after him. He reached over his back, revealing a short, already bloodied wakizashi. Essentially as smaller version of a katana, about as long as machete but much sharper. "No more hiding" he yelled at seemingly the infected. He charged. He charged into the group of four, his blade held in two hands to strengthen the blow.

First, Joe attacked the 15 year old, easily decapitating the infected with a single blow. The blood from its arteries spurting everywhere, fortunately not on Joe's face or that would have been it. Second, the 5 year old charged, right into the front of his Asian sword. This impaled at the chest, easily puncturing the heart and ripping through the aorta and other major arteries. The child continued to scream for around 5 seconds, then lost consciousness. Then, Joe proceeded lift his sword toward the ground, his small victim sliding of the sword in short order.

Then, the baby pounced. It had Joe in its clutches, shaking him violently and attempting to bite Joe's nose. Joe punched the baby in the chest; this sent the tainted child flying into the corpse of a fellow ghoul. It got up, began a squeal, as if for help. It was promptly was cut off before major noise was let out as Joe slammed the temple of the child with the side of his sword, and then promptly stabbed the point through the temple into the other side. The, to make sure, he swirled his blade around in the child's cranium, scrambling the brains easily.

This covered Joe's trousers and shoes in a pile of grey matter and blood from the open wound. Then, he moved to attack the footless woman, but a high caliber bullet went through the infected's brain pan. There was a tiny entrance wound, no bigger than a 5 pence piece (or a dime if your American), but the exit wound has destroyed all of her forehead and some of her eye sockets. Splinters of bone and cartilage covered the floor around her along with bits of brain surrounding the impact site of the bullet.

He looked toward a bent spire, where the muzzle flash had come from. As he stared at the point in the landscape, he realized it was a cathedral. This made him think of the people he had just killed. He had just killed his family!


	2. Chapter 2

He was in shock, his sons and his mother, all dead by his sword. He lay down and started to cry. As he lay down and cried, the crack of that rifle got closer and closer. It was also now accompanied by the lighter crack of assault rifles and shotguns. There were many screams now, almost one every moment, and the fire got more intense, he could now hear footsteps, but they sounded more human, with combat boots rather than the soles of feet and torn shoes.

He saw them, what looked like six royal marines. Three had SA80's (the standard weapon at the start of the outbreak), one had what looked like a tactical shotgun, and the other two had sniper rifles. Behind them trailed around fifty civilians, but they were being mauled left, right and centre. They got to Joe, they picked him up and dragged him about two hundred metres into a block of flats that Joe had neglected to notice.

When he saw they were in the building, he saw only the marines and him, the other civilians where banging on the surprisingly thick glass door. The marine with the shotgun fired slugs into a part where one of the small windows had not been closed. This causes various giblets to coat the carpet, the man's flak jacket and the window. " Shut that f***ing window, Greg" said one of the men with an SA80, he had a very large mutton chops for a beard and a very long, very thick nose that dominated most of his lower face. "Yes sir" a very young, estuary English accent rang out. He couldn't have been older than twenty years old, his moustache very slight above his mouth, a couple of black strands on his face.

As Joe got up, he began to notice that the window was beginning to crack, he looked for his wakizashi, he still had it, lucky for him he had an arm band. The mutton chopped man shouted "get up stairs now, they're breaking through. Everybody did just that, save one of the SA80 gunners, who stood at the door. The door gave in to the pounding of one thousands fists, and a tidal wave of infected broke forth. The man sprayed randomly with his gun and moved back very slowly. By then I decided enough was enough and legged it up the stairs.

"S**t" said the mutton chopped guy. "grab all the furniture you can and block the way". The young one with the shotgun dragged a large sofa and pushed it down the stairs. The ghouls heard it. "for god's sake Doyle, that's the 3rd time today you've got us in deep s**t" said bearded SA80 gunner, loading a new clip and cocking, ready for them. "yes sergeant Steve" said Doyle, clearly very angry at his sergeant and the infected in general.

Around 200 rushed up the short stairs. The Marines were now all firing at automatic save the snipers. After a couple of seconds they started to overwhelm them, it was very clear it was far larger than two hundred. I looked around for an escape route, an emergency staircase. I ran down it, hearing the sounds of small arms fire and the eerily human screams of the marines. I heard footsteps behind me, and Steve barking "Doyle, seal that door, we only have a wee bit of time". "Yes sir" he responded. He sealed the door with a fire Axe he found next to it.

There were still screams erupting from the build about 30 seconds after the door was sealed, meaning the infected hadn't noticed our escape. Doyle sat, loading some more shells into his gun. Steve sat down, looking at me with both anger and relief. "If it wasn't for you, we would be one of them by now, but what's left of the army in South Yorkshire Is dead, save a couple in the airbase in Sheffield. "What Finningley sir?" Doyle asked. "Of course" said Steve.


End file.
